


With This Ring

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney can’t wear his wedding ring while he works, but he knows a safe place to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #176 "ring"

Rodney stopped beside his dresser, the fingers of his opposite hand paused on the warm metal of his wedding band.

“Sheppard,” he said, without turning around, “will you let me do something if I promise to explain right afterwards?”

“That depends,” said John, sounding amused. “Will it leave any marks?”

Rodney turned to see him standing in the bathroom doorway, smirking as he wiped away the last traced of shaving cream. “Sheppard…”

John grinned and held his arms open. “Sure, McKay. Go ahead.”

His grin faded a little when Rodney stopped a few inches in front of him, fingers still on his wedding ring, and slowly took it off.

“Please tell me this isn’t your way of saying you want to divorce me,” said John, trying to be flippant and mostly failing.

“I would _never_ divorce you, John,” said Rodney, and he felt his husband relax a little as he reached for the chain of John’s dog tags. He opened the smaller chain, slid his ring onto it, and closed the loop again, letting the metal thump back against John’s sternum.

“Rodney…?”

“Radek and I have scheduled this morning to check all of the electrical systems in the new sections of the city before they’re officially cleared, and if I prefer not to be electrocuted, I can’t wear my ring. But I also don’t want to risk losing it. So, I figured you could hang on to it for me.”

“You could have just asked,” said John.

“I thought it was easier to show you.” Rodney leaned in for a kiss, but just before their lips met, he whispered, “ _Never_ going to divorce you,” and John laughed into the kiss.

It was barely afternoon when they finished, and Rodney radioed for John to meet him in the mess for lunch. 

“Oh,” he said, as John slid into the seat across from him. “You still have my…”

“Right here,” said John. He unhooked the ring from his dog tags, but instead of holding it out, he reached across the table to take Rodney’s hand and slide it back onto his finger.

The gold was still warm from John’s skin, and Rodney leaned across to kiss him, grinning.

Which, of course, meant that John did the same thing every time Rodney needed to work with electricity— and after a while, Rodney gave up even pretending he didn’t enjoy every minute of it.

THE END


End file.
